A Brave New Universe
by kowannabe1120
Summary: Jordan Mars never thought he would amount to anything; until one day when returning home he heard a strange noise... "Someone's TV is awfully loud if I can hear the sound of the TARDIS from the street!". Non-graphic Janto, Mary-Sue to the max, slight Gwen-bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing. I make nothing. It all belongs to BBC and RTD and I'm just playing with their Whoverse. I'm more of a Torchwood fan, so any canon inconsistencies from the Whoverse, or Torchwood I guess, are more than likely accidental and I would love your help in pointing them out! It'll become obvious which changes are conscious decisions once our main character arrives in Cardiff. **

"So, where are we off to, then?" asked Rose Tyler as the Doctor assumed command of the navigational controls of the TARDIS.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Running. Mayhem. Saving lives. Protecting the universe..." the Time Lord trailed off.

"So, no idea then?" Rose replied cheekily.

"Of course not! We go where we're needed!" exclaimed the Doctor.

Soon after beginning their flight into the unknown, the TARDIS began to pick-up a strange energy signal. She tuned her senses onto the strange reading and soon was recoiling in shock. She sent an empathic cry to her Doctor, who suddenly collapsed while piloting the time-ship.

Rose quickly noticed her friend's distress and rushed to his side. "Doctor! What's wrong?"

"TARDIS… need, change… time… pull lever…" was all the Doctor managed to tell Rose before he slipped into unconsciousness. Not knowing exactly what the Doctor meant by his vague message, but trusting him enough to tell her what she needed to know, Rose pulled the nearest lever to her position on the floor with the Doctor.

The effect was immediate as the TARDIS was violently thrown off course and directed toward the strange reading that she had encountered. It took this violent shake to the TARDIS to wake Jack Harkness, who was happily dreaming of his time on a pleasure planet surrounded by alien vixens before being deposited roughly on the floor.

Once the violent shaking had stopped, Jack managed to find his feet and make his way out from his bedroom and to the control room.

"What the HELL just happened?" he demanded of Rose.

"I… I, I don't know. The Doctor collapsed, told me to pull a lever so I did. I don't know where or whe-"

She was cut off by the violent intake of breath from the Doctor as he roused from his sleeping state. Before she or Jack could ask any questions, he leapt from the floor and raced to the TARDIS controls. He needed to confirm what she had telepathically shared with him while he slept. He figured that as the TARDIS ran her analyses was as good a time as any to share with his two companions what had happened.

"After Rose and I set the TARDIS to travel to our next location she detected a mass of void stuff" pausing briefly to gather his breath, he continued before the obvious questions could flow. "Void stuff is the matter that makes up the… 'space' between alternate realities. It should NOT exist within any physical universe… well at least not in this quantity… well outside of a singularity…anyways; When the TARDIS picked up its energy signal she sent a cry to me, which I was unprepared for and which caused my collapse."

He paused to make sure that the two humans were following him he waited until he received nods from them both before finishing.

"Rose, when you pulled that lever I told you to, it changed our course towards the void stuff. I thought that I would regain consciousness in time to pilot our final approach… but I didn't. We flew right into the void stuff and landed ourselves in an alternate reality"

Rose immediately felt a wave of guilt assault her for her misstep. She glanced at the Doctor. There was no judgment or recrimination in his eyes and she breathed a sigh of relief knowing that he did not blame her for her action upon his vague instruction.

"Well how the hell do we get back then?!"

Leave it to Jack to insist upon an answer to their current situation. The Doctor looked at him with sympathy before responding.

"I'm not sure yet"

/*/*/

Jordan Mars was unaware when he left his last class of the day that his life would change forever.

Strolling slowly from the bus stop toward his apartment in Tampa Florida, he heard a strange sound. It was something familiar… something that should definitely NOT exist.

_Clearly someone has their TV volume up far too loud if I'm hearing the sounds of the TARDIS from the damn sidewalk_ he thought as he continued walking.

Turning the corner, Jordan nearly stopped breathing as he caught the last pulse of blue light of the TARDIS materializing in front of him.

_I must have lost my mind_

Despite these thoughts about his mental health, he positioned himself a few feet from the door of the TARDIS and stared at it intently. He didn't want the perception filter to augment his sight so he lost track of the beautiful time-ship.

His patience was soon rewarded as the door swung open to reveal the Doctor, Jack and Rose stepping out from the box.

The Doctor caught sight of the young man who had his gaze fixed on his TARDIS and turned to him.

"Hello there! I know this might sound a bit odd… but could you tell me where we are?" asked the Doctor

Jordan couldn't help but chuckle. _If only that question were the odd thing about this_ he thought before answering. "Yes, Doctor I'm happy to tell you where and when you are, but I think it might take a bit of time… we could head to my apartment nearby, or perhaps retire to the TARDIS for this discussion?" he added the last part on a whim, not expecting the Time Lord to grant access to his ship to a strange human within moments of meeting them.

The Doctor recoiled at the response of the young man. _He knows of us? How? This is clearly Earth… late 20__th__ century. How does he know of me?_

Jordan decided it was best if he explain at least a little of the conclusions he had drawn.

"Doctor, I know you're wondering how I know you. And you Jack Harkness. And you Rose Tyler. I know because here… welll… you only exist in a television show. I'm assuming you have traveled from an alternate universe where you actually exist. Otherwise, I'm schizophrenic. I cant begin to understand how you got here, and I'm sure you want to get home as soon as you can. I can help give you the lay of the land here while you figure a way to get back to your own universe…" he trailed off not knowing how much more he should say.

"TV you say?" Jack asked innocently.

Jordan chuckled under his breath. "Oh yes, Jack. TV. And yes you are hugely popular and everyone wants to bed you. _That_ the answer you're looking for?"

"Only if that everyone includes _you_ gorgeous" replied Jack with a wink.

This caused Jordan to blush. He was 23 with fairly plain looks and short brown hair. His eyes were, in his opinion, the only thing good about his features. One good feature was surely not enough to attract someone as perfect as Jack Harkness. Never the less… it never hurt anyone to try. The deep sapphire blue eyes were utterly captivating, and Jordan knew it. He batted them at Jack.

"_Enough_" intoned the Doctor in a voice that brooked no interruption.

"Since you already seemed to know so much Jordan, we will retire to the TARDIS and finish this discussion. Also I'm assuming you have information that could be critical to our timelines. I'm hoping you realize the enormity of keeping the timelines intact and will keep it to yourself whenever possible. Yes?"

"Of course Doctor" supplied Jordan with all the humility he could muster in front of the Time Lord.

"Good. Then… in we go." And without another word he turned on his heel and re-entered the TARDIS, followed closely by Rose.

Jack waited for Jordan to collect himself and breathe a few calming breaths before entering the ship that he had only seen on TV. When Jordan strode into the TARDIS he was followed closely by Jack. Closer than was strictly necessary to follow him into the TARDIS. This lead to an increasingly erotic train of thought that battled for dominance in his conscious mind as he marveled at the space around him.

"I know everyone says this… but it really _is_ bigger on the inside!" he said, which caused a sparkle of amusement to enter the Time Lord's eyes.

He would have no time to appreciate these thoughts further, because as soon as he took a few steps into the TARDIS, she immediately slammed her doors closed and set of on a return trip through the void stuff, and back into their own reality.


	2. Chapter 2

**See Chapter 1 for disclaimer and AN**

_WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO INCREDIBLY IRRESPONSIBLE?! _The Doctor empathically demanded of his recalcitrant time-ship.

_He is needed. It is no mistake that we detected that void stuff. I realize you think this will destroy the timelines, but check them. No matter what happens to him when we arrive it will not negatively impact the timeline of any version of our reality. In fact it could stand to right quite a few wrongs along the way! _she replied.

That was the most that his TARDIS had ever spoken to him in words since he first stole her centuries ago during the fall of Gallifrey. It was this fact alone that gave him pause and allowed himself to carefully consider his next actions.

During this silent fight between Time Lord and TARDIS, Jordan stood in barely controlled shock in the middle of the control room. _The Doctor seems angry. I think we just traveled. I'm traveling with the Doctor?!_

As soon as this question entered his mind a million more clamored to be heard. _Are we still in my universe? Are we still on Earth? When are we? Can I get home? Forget that… do I even want to go home?_ This last question shocked him. He believed himself to be happy with his lot in life, but recent experiences had just opened his world few by several million degrees.

_I don't know if I could go back. Finish my masters in computer programming before taking some dead end job sitting in a cubicle for forty hours a week for the next forty years. _Suddenly being yanked out of his life didn't seem to faze him as much. He had no family except a few distant cousins that he rarely spoke to, everyone else was dead. He had almost no friends, and absolutely no friends that would try very hard to find him should he turn up missing. His job at Starbuck's would be filled within the hour of them realizing that Jordan would not be returning for his next shift. All in all, he was feeling much better about this situation than he should be.

He knew that the TARDIS was sentient and could communicate telepathically so he attempted to block out the angry mutterings of the Doctor and the concerned chatter between Jack and Rose and _listen._ It didn't take long for him to become aware of a gentle hum at the back of his mind. The TARDIS noticed that he was sensitive enough to hear her, and sent a feeling of happiness and contentment into his mind.

Smiling, he opened his eyes. "Doctor"

The Doctor spun around and looked at his unwelcome companion.

"Am I correct in assuming that the reason you are so angry is that we've left my universe?" Internally he was completely elated to be on this amazing adventure, but he allowed panic and confusion to thread itself through his tone. It had the intended result and the Doctor's anger melted at this sight of the young frightened man.

"Yes. And I am so completely sorry. The TARDIS acted without my permission or instruction. She made a spur of the moment decision based on this THINNEST of timeline possibilities, the results of which could be catastrophic. The void stuff we encountered that allowed us to travel to your universe has dissipated, and I do not expect another anomaly of that kind to happen again. I'm sorry" he finished before hanging his head.

"Oh that's quite alright Doctor. I didn't have much of a life for you to rip me away from. No family, not many friends, shitty job. All in all I think that gallivanting around the universe with you; saving civilizations, destroying Daleks, meeting Lady Cassandra and the Face of Boe. It all sounds like an amazing time." Jordan replied with a smirk.

Knowing he had been had, the Doctor began to feel his anger rise again, but when it passed into his mouth to tell the young man off, he found himself laughing raucously instead.

"Good one, you! Not many people can pull one over on me… I'll have to watch you more carefully."

"I'll help you watch him, _carefully_." Jack felt the need to add.

Realizing that something about what the young man had just said had struck him as odd, he ignored Jack's incessant flirting and turned his mind to what Jordan had just said. _…civilizations, destroying Daleks, meeting… _The color drained from his face as he turned again to the young man, this time in horror.

"I'm sorry Jordan, but did you just say… _dalek?"_ He added the last bit under his breath. As if simply speaking their name was enough to resurrect them from the dead.

Jordan sighed as he realized his mistake. _It seems you aren't the only one who is going to have to watch me Doctor. I've been here less than five minutes and I've already messed with their timeline. DAMMIT._

"Yes Doctor. I said Dalek. I cannot tell you more. I'm sorry."

"But… but that means that I'll meet them again. If it was my own past you wouldn't be TELLING me anything. I demand to know what you're talking about. NOW!"

Jordan cringed. He did not want to anger the Doctor further, but he knew he would have to be very careful about what he revealed.

"Yes Doctor, you will see them again. The Time War isn't over. I'm sorry. But please, _please _don't make me say anymore. Everything will play out just fine. Thanks in no short part to your two brilliant companions." He said, turning to Rose and Jack on the last bit.

At this the TARDIS got angry and sent Jordan a mental cut-down.

_I have brought you here so that you can change things. Things on Satellite 5 will happen no matter what you say. And play out in exactly the same way. Go there now, go there in two years. Either way we will still arrive in 200,100 to find an invading Dalek army. _

Shocked that the time-ship would actually speak to him in words, he had been flattered enough by her allowing him to hear that hum in the back of his mind, it took a moment to realize what she had said. _I'm supposed to change things? But how? The Doctor changes things, but he can see all of time and space. How can I possibly know what to reveal and what not to? The slightest change could level planets. It's too much responsibility. Too much. Just too much. _

The Doctor took in the sight of the young man in front of him. Despite how he had fooled him earlier, the Doctor now saw genuine fear emanating from his eyes.

"Jordan, what's wrong?" Rose could feel the fear pouring off of him as she moved closer to him to catch him should he faint.

"Th… the TARDIS, she spoke to me, she said I could… but I cant. I just CANT!" he practically screamed all the while moving backwards away from Rose.

"The TARDIS spoke to you? Directly?" This was from the Doctor.

"Yes… she said she brought me here to change things. But I can't Doctor. You can see all of time and space and know what alterations in the timeline can and will do. Well… most of the time anyway. I'm flying blind. I'll collapse your universe and kill us all!"

_What're you upto old girl? _The Doctor thought at the TARDIS. He wasn't expecting a response, but he got one anyway.

_Fixing things_ she replied shortly.

_Fixing what exactly? _

_ I cannot yet reveal that to you. Something unexpected is about to happen, and it will send ripples through all of time. Jordan will stabilize a part of that timeline. A very specific part. Tell him he need not worry. He will know when to act. It is only the large action that will change things, not his everyday interaction with Torchwood._

_ Torchwood? We're sending him to Torchwood? When?_

_ All will be revealed. For now I know you are itching to engage the Daleks. Let us go to Satellite 5. Jordan must not participate in events there, or help Rose in any way. He will understand this message. _

_ You've yet to steer me wrong TARDIS, but if the universe collapses and you only have me for company for all of eternity, on your own head be it!_

He could still feel her chuckling in his head as he turned to Jordan.

"There are things I must inform you of Jordan. I've just been in contact with the TARDIS and I will explain everything to you. Probably in conjunction with her since she wont tell me what unexpected event will happen on Satellite 5. As if a Dalek army weren't surprise enough." He locked eyes with Rose and nodded his head towards to hallway which lead to the bedrooms. She understood the message and dragged a protesting Jack out of the room.

Sitting on a couch Jordan was waiting for the Doctor to join him.

"Jordan, from what I can gain from the TARDIS, she does want you to change things. But only certain things. She said you would know when to act. She would like to take you to Torchwood. Why she wants to take you to THAT god-awful place I'll never know…"

"T-Torchwood? Which Torchwood?"

"Which Torchwood?" parroted the Doctor. Seeing he was confused he thought he would clarify.

"Yes… there is Torchwood 1 in London. Torchwood 2 is in… Glasgow I think. Torchwood 3 is in Cardiff. Torchwood 4 disappeared and no one knows where or when it is…"

After consulting with the TARDIS a moment, he got a more precise answer.

"Torchwood 3 in Cardiff. As far as when she would only tell me 'shortly after their leader returned'. Whoever that is and where they were are apparently state secrets!" he grumbled this last bit, which was entirely for the benefit of the TARDIS.

Jordan got decidedly paler. _After Jack gets back from here? From the year-that-never-was? _He shuddered again, realizing that the still very much _mortal_ Jack Harkness was in his room just a few yards away. He turned his concentration on the TARDIS. He had questions only she could answer. The Doctor sensed his shift in awareness and sat back to allow the two to talk. _She hardly speaks to me in words at all _he thought jealously. _Only because I've known you so long that words aren't important anymore Doctor _she soothed in return.

_TARDIS _thought Jordan

_Hmm?_

_ You're sending me to Jack's Torchwood. After the year-that-never… wait. How do you know about the Master? And Jack. Didn't you react instinctively from his fixed-pointedness when you flung everyone to the edge of the universe?_

_ I never act instinctually as I have no instincts. It was/will be quite a deliberate act. One I'm extremely sorry for. Especially because of what Jack had to go through. It was the only safe way to flush out the Master. All of the other timelines end with his victory. _

_ I understand _he sagged under the weight of her words.

_I see that you do and that is why I chose you. You know why preservation of the timelines are important and not something to be trifled with. This will cause you to walk carefully in your new time. But there are things for you to do there. People for you to save. _

_ Tosh. Owen. Oh God… Ianto. _

_ Precisely. The longer that Ianto Jones is in Jack Harkness' life the stronger the timeline gets. Once Jack becomes immortal he will affect all possible timelines. The more mentally sound he is the better it is for the universe. Ianto's early death will seriously impede this aim. Also his guilt toward allowing his brother to be the death of two of his teammates isn't going to help. These three things you have to change. Other things will change because of your presence, but do not worry about this shift. I have calculated it and the impact you will make immediately will be of no consequence when weighed against the betterment of the whole universe._

A great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Jordan absolutely trusted the time-ship and her great knowledge. He would no longer worry that he would eat a cookie that was destined to save the life of a young diabetic who grew up to save the world. _Apocalypse by cookie _he chuckled inwardly.

_What about Suzie?_ Jordan continued.

The TARDIS sighed before answering. _You will not be going back far enough to save her. Gwen Cooper is also important. _

_I'm sure she'll cause me nothing but problems on the Ianto front. If I am to help Jack's future stability… then shouldn't I also help his present stability? Get him to admit his feelings for Ianto? Get him to back-off of Gwen?_

_ He must realize things in his own time… but a swift kick in the ass is sometimes apropos._

He choked back a laugh, which drew the attention of the Doctor.

"Yes Doctor I believe that the TARDIS has explained enough to me for me to get on with."

"Good! Good. She told me to tell you that you aren't going to be participating in anyway with the events on Satellite 5, nor are you to help Rose in any way. She said you would understand that last part…" he trailed off looking at Jordan.

Before replying he sent the TARDIS a mental image of Rose with the Time Vortex swirling in her eyes with an unspoken question mark attached. Receiving an affirmative from the time-ship he told the Doctor that he understood.

The Doctor smiled at him before moving to the TARDIS controls.

"Jordan, could you fetch Jack and Rose for me while I get this baby ready to fly? We have Daleks to destroy. Best lock yourself in somewhere after that. Rose wont be happy when you can't help her with whatever it is she'll be doing.

He nodded before moving off to find the bedrooms. He couldn't help but feel an air of destiny surround him as he took his first steps on his new quest.

_God it's like a dream come true. I get to fix all the things that made me sob like a child whilst I watched them play out on TV. _

**So… yeah. Pretty much the most blatant Mary-Sue storyline ever, but it's a guilty pleasure of mine. Also, I'm not going to be doing any research for this fic, all of the info I'm going to be pulling from the show will be from my memory only. I figure that is the boat Jordan is in, so I should put myself there with him. So if there are any errors, feel free to point them out and I'll either fix them or ignore you if it involves rewriting whole parts of the story. It's AU anyways… **


	3. Chapter 3

**See Chapter 1 for disclaimer and AN. Gwen-bashing in this chapter.**

That was how Jordan found himself to be standing at the doors to the Tourist Office above Torchwood 3 a few days later. After the events on Satellite 5, the Doctor brought him straight here. He knew what he was supposed to be doing, but didn't have the slightest idea how to even gain access to Torchwood, much less make them trust him. There was nothing to do but to walk through the door and try.

"Good morning, sir. How may I assist you?" intoned Ianto Jones from his post behind the counter.

He hesitated in the doorframe for a moment, taking in the scene in front of him. It looked exactly as he had thought it would. Behind the modest desk which housed a variety of tourist information was a beaded curtain door on the left, which housed Ianto's office and on the right was a fake wall which lead down into the Hub. He was absolutely itching with excitement. By this point the Welshman was starting to look at him oddly, so he thought it best that he speak.

"I'm hoping you can help me find someone. Someone who hasn't seen me in a very long time. It might be that he doesn't recognize me at first, but I need to speak to him. As well as the rest of your team."

Ianto chuckled. "Team, sir? There's only me here at the moment."

"I doubt that Ianto" Jordan replied.

Ianto seemed taken aback by his casual usage of his name.

"Do I know you, sir?"

"No, but I know you Ianto Jones. As well as the rest of your team. They include Captain Jack Harkness, Ms. Toshiko Sato, Ms. Gwen Cooper, and Dr. Owen Harper. Though I doubt that Owen has arrived yet as it's just past nine."

"I am sure I don't know what you're talking about, sir" Ianto said with apprehension in his voice.

"Just as I am sure that you do" he said turning to the camera he knew was positioned above the false door before continuing. "C'mon now Jack, I realize we didn't have a lot of interaction, but you'd think that traveling to a parallel earth would stick in your head, even if its been… well I don't know how long its been for you Jack, but I reckon it's been _quite _awhile…" he trailed off.

Before Ianto could question the strange stress that he had given his last statement, the false door slid back to reveal a grinning Jack Harkness.

"Jordan Mars, how the hell did you end up here?!" he asked, half incredulous half amazed.

"Well I would love to explain everything, but aren't you going to invite me inside first?"

"Of course! C'mon through" Jack grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the hall behind the false door, a very intrigued Ianto following closely behind.

When they reached the bottom of the lift and the cog door rolled back, Jordan nearly passed out as he took in his first glances at the Hub. Myfanwy was quiet in her perch. Tosh was busily typing at her screen oblivious to anything else. Owen wasn't in yet, which did not surprise Jordan in the least. Gwen glanced up noticing that Jack was back and flashed him what she hoped was a winning smile before it faltered at the stranger beside Jack.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked, incredulous that Jack hadn't told her they would be having visitors. Jordan sighed at her crass reaction. Jack decided that if Jordan wasn't going to get offended at Gwen's attitude, then he would do it for him. With interest of course.

"Gwen!" he snapped, forcing her focus back on him. "Jordan here is a very old friend of mine and is here at my invitation. You will not speak to guests that way NOW or anytime in the FUTURE. Are we clear?" he finished, incensed.

Gwen balked at being reprimanded, but Jack did not give her that chance to retaliate as he moved past her with Jordan in tow. Jordan turned over his shoulder and looked at Ianto, sharing a secret smile with him at Gwen's embarrassment. Ianto thought this a bit odd… how could he have an inside joke with someone he had just met, and who didn't know what kind of animal he was dealing with in concerns to one Gwen Cooper.

Once they arrived in his office Jack closed the door before ushering him to the guest chair. After seating himself he simply looked at Jordan with an expression that demanded an explanation.

"I know that you don't know why I'm here… but we'll get to that. Let me start off by saying that in my timeline Satellite 5 was only 2 days ago. Do you remember the universe I came from and the differences it had to your own?" he asked, and when he received a nod he went on. "Well, in addition to there being a TV series covering the exploits of the Doctor across time and space, there was a spin-off of that series based in you and Torchwood."

Jack visibly reeled at the implications of what he was hearing. This kid had knowledge of timelines. Dangerous knowledge. Knowledge obtained from outside our own universe _And the Doctor sent him HERE?_

"I can see what you're thinking. You're asking yourself why the Doctor saddled you with someone who had knowledge that could destroy the universe. The short answer is he didn't. The TARDIS did. When I entered her for the first time and she sped away from my reality, it was because she realized the knowledge I had could be useful, but only to one person. You, Jack Harkness. There are certain events coming that will end with the deaths of people on your team. This cannot happen yet. It will set you on a path that is unstable and will lead to many more deaths. To quote the TARDIS… '_When Jack becomes immortal he will affect all possible timelines. The more mentally sound he is the better it is for the universe…. Other things will change because of your presence, but do not worry about this shift. I have calculated it and the impact you will make immediately will be of no consequence when weighed against the betterment of the whole universe.' _So she sent me so I could help you. Keep you level. Otherwise you'll go a bit off the rails…" he stopped speaking, not sure what Jacks reaction would be now that he had explained.

"When you say 'members of my team' you mean Ianto don't you?" Jack asked barely above a whisper.

Jordan took a moment to consider the man in front of him before replying.

"You already love him, don't you?" Jordan threw back.

So many emotions traveled across Jack's features in the next few seconds that Jordan didn't know if he was going to laugh, cry, kill Jordan, or kill himself. Love, anger, fear, self-loathing were all present, but by far the strongest was fear. Jordan decided to end Jack's suffering.

"It's okay, Jack. I know it's been incredibly hard for you. Having loved ones grow old and leave you behind. Or having to leave them behind before they could notice you don't age. Estelle, Alice & Stephen. Trust me Jack I understand how hard this must be for you, but closing your heart will only serve to make you miserable all of the time, instead of only in the time of great loss."

"You know nothing" scathed Jack before boring holes into Jordan with his eyes. Realizing he had misstepped again already he attempted to diffuse the situation. Sighing to convey his sadness at Jack's situation, he continued.

"You're right. I have absolutely no idea what it has been like to be you. But you have to remember I've gotten to observe the highlights and lowlights of your life from an outsider's perspective, and sometimes that's what it takes to see a situation clearly. Now I'm not here to dictate your emotions to you, those are entirely your own and you will face them when the time comes. I'm only here to help."

"Who dies? And how? I want to know everything and I want to know it right now."

"Well Jack I'm afraid I can't just dump a lot of knowledge on your plate and leave you to it. There are a variety of different situations that are going to come up. I'll be able to tell you more once I figure out exactly when I am in your timeline. Can I ask you a few questions?"

Jack nodded

"Good. I noticed that there was no hand in a jar when I walked in, does this mean that you've already been with the Doctor?" At Jack's haunted nod, he continued. "Then I can't even begin to understand how you're sitting there coherent and sane so soon after what you went through on board the _Valiant_. I know you don't want your team to know anything of what you suffered at the hands of the Master, but you can talk it out with me I you'd like. But we'll leave that for now. My next question. Has John Hart shown up yet?"

"Yes, the bastard has been here and gone already. Something tells me we'll see him again though."

"You're not wrong. Okay then… wake up recently with no memory of the last 48 hours?"

"Two weeks ago. What the hell happened to us? Do you know?"

"Yes, Jack. I know what happened during those two days. But I can't help you break your retcon, I don't know if remembering will bring back the threat or not."

"I understand."

"Good. Owen still warm-blooded?" This was a dangerous question, but after 'Adam' comes 'Reset' and with it the death of Dr. Owen Harper. Jack was immediately suspicious.

"So far as I know? What did you mean by that Jordan?"

"Hopefully we'll be able to change it Jack, and I can tell you all about that alternate reality after it happens. When is Martha arriving?"

"Wow, you are very well informed. I just received word from her yesterday. She'll be here tomorrow." Jordan sighed at this revelation.

"That means we don't have a lot of time. Luckily it won't take much of a tweak to get Owen through this thing. The next set of difficulties is going to take a bit more planning. And information from your past is going to come back to bite you Jack."

"What do you mean?"

"Jack, I'm going to tell you these topics, and nothing else right now. I just want you to be prepared to talk about these things when the time comes and not be blindsided, but I can't give you anymore information right now. Okay?" Jack nodded hestitantly.

"Okay then. After we deal with the problem Martha is working on, you're going to have to prepare to reunite with your brother, Gray. And he wants to hurt you Jack. His mind is lost after being with those creatures for so many years. The other thing you need to prepare for is a return of the aliens that you and John Frobisher made a deal with in the 1960's. The 456 will be coming back, and they won't settle for 12, Jack."

Jack felt like the world had ended. The two worst moments in his life we going to come back and wreak havoc on his entire life and there wasn't anything that he could do.

"Jack, with the foreknowledge I have we will be able to forestall your brother's plans as well as send the 456 packing. There are several ways to do both. But right now we need to convince the rest of your team that I'm not crazy, and then I'm useless until Martha gets here and the time comes for me to nudge you."

Jack's earlier moroseness at the mention of the horrors to come faded, and a thin smile tugged at the side of his lips.

"So you're looking for a job?"

"Well before I got picked up by the TARDIS I was working on my masters in computer programming… and while I'm nowhere near Tosh's level, I'm a decent hacker. I'm also a bit OCD so just by being around I'll be able to help Ianto with the day-to-day things he does around the Hub. God knows he stretches himself too thin…"

Jack looked concerned. "What do you mean stretches himself too thin?"

"Oh c'mon Jack, he's constantly cleaning up after you lot, ordering food, manning the Tourist Office, attempting to get one hundred plus years of clutter sorted in the Archives, going out on field missions and Weevil hunts, is the first one here in the morning and always the last to leave. Although I guess at this point that may be to spend a little, _quality_, time with you Jack. And I'm sure that isn't the end of the list."

Jack looked appalled when he realized that he didn't have any idea exactly how much work Ianto did. _This is my team, and Jordan knows more about them than I do. That has to change. _

"You're right. Until you just laid it out for me, I never realized just how much Ianto did, and how much of his life is completely consumed with Torchwood. You're hired. We'll get you weapons training and a workstation in the Hub for tomorrow. For now, let's adjourn to the boardroom and tell the rest of the team."

"What're you planning on telling them about my origins, Jack? I'm sure that Tosh and Ianto will accept that I cannot tell them certain things at first, and Owen will probably fall in line, but Gwen is going to demand answers."

"Well she is second-in-command, so she should get a little more info than the rest of the team. Not as much as you just told me obviously, but we'll play it by ear and see how she reacts to the story of how you came to be on the TARDIS."

"Gwen is another thing I think we should discuss Jack. Your constant flirting is doing a number on her head, and she's convinced herself that you love her, and only her, and are only fucking the tea-boy until she calls for you. It kills Ianto every single time he sees the way you look at her."

Jack was gob smacked. "But I don't… he can't possibly think I would… how could she think that about me?"

"Because it's true? You do have a soft spot for her. Why else would you hire someone to liaise with the police, when the rest of your team was perfectly capable of it? Why hire someone to bring humanity back into Torchwood who cares about herself first and foremost? Because of Rhys? Because she has a real life outside of Torchwood? That didn't stop her from having an affair with Owen, and it certainly wouldn't stop her from dropping her pants for you at the first opportunity. Owen, Tosh and Ianto have all been here for longer than Gwen. Some years longer than Gwen, and yet she is your Lieutenant. She feels entitled to challenge your every decision because no matter the course of action necessary, Gwen will always think that there is a better, more _humane_ way of dealing with things. Did you know that the whole time you were dead after Abbadon she sat beside your body in the morgue staring at you? For days? She wouldn't let anyone else near you. She figured since you _needed _her when you went to face him that you would _need her _when you woke up and that you'll always _need _her. Nevermind that you would much prefer to wake up to Ianto cradling you to his chest, stroking your hair and murmuring to you in Welsh. He was relegated to your office, burying his face in your coat in a last ditch effort to be near you while he cried his eyes out."

At the end of Jordan's raid about Gwen Cooper, Jack's eyes began to open to a situation that was much more serious than he believed.

"I've been a fool. You're right, I have let myself be somewhat blinded by Gwen. Things are going to change. And they are going to change right now." He stalked over to the door to his office, and leaning out yelled into the main Hub, "Meeting! Boardroom in five!" Before he had a chance to retreat back into his office Gwen was yelling up to him.

"Jack, I demand to know what the hell is going on around here. You're bringing strangers into the Hub, not talking to me. I want answers!" she was practically screeching by the time she reached the end of her demand.

Jack was incensed. _Jordan is completely right. I shouldn't have ever encouraged her to challenge me. She did it quite enough before I told her to step it up and make sure I didn't do anything cruel. How can she be my moral compass when she doesn't even know which way is north?_

"I said meeting. Boardroom. Five minutes. You'll get as many answers as I think you need to know THEN and not a moment before Agent Cooper!"

Gwen was shocked by Jack's rebuff. _It must be something to do with that stranger. Well if he thinks that he can just walk in here and change everything he's got another thing coming. Jack needs me, even if he's forgotten it temporarily._


	4. Chapter 4

**See Chapter 1 for disclaimer and AN. Gwen-bashing in this chapter.**

Exactly five minutes later Ianto arrived in the boardroom, a tray of coffees and biscuits in his hands. The rest of the team was already there, seated around the conference table. Jordan was the farthest out, sitting halfway down the table. Tosh sat to his right with Gwen at her side. Jack's chair was empty as he paced around waiting for Ianto to distribute the coffee. Owen sat across from Gwen, and after placing a coffee down next to him, Ianto sat with his own cup and waited for Jack to start the meeting.

"Right. Well then. Everyone I'd like you to meet Jordan Mars. Jordan was a companion of the Doctor at the time when I was made immortal." This earned a gasp from everyone around the table. Ianto was looking at him with wonder in his eyes, and also a hint of jealously. Owen was appraising him as if he were an alien threat. Gwen was looking at him with utter disdain in her eyes. _Clearly she blames me for Jack's current treatment of her. Good, better she take it out on me than on Ianto. I know just how to push Gwen's buttons. _Tosh was the only one who recovered herself quickly enough to form a question. She turned to Jordan.

"But Jack never mentioned you before. He mentioned Rose, but not you. Why?"

"I'm wounded Jack! Never mentioned me, eh? Tosh, the reason for that is that I only traveled with Jack for a few hours before he died for the first time."

"Yes, Tosh. The reason that I've never mentioned Jordan here before is because I barely knew him, but also because he has future knowledge of us, and I thought if you knew of him and ever encountered him you would ask him things you ought not be asking. I'm trusting you all a great deal telling you this now. Jordan isn't from around here. A few hours before everything happened with the Doctor, the TARDIS picked up a void stuff energy signal."

Gwen and Owen shared confused looks. Tosh looked ill, and Ianto looked completely stricken. Seeing the way his lover was reacting, Jack continued quickly.

"It was a natural phenomenon, as far as we could tell, and neither the Daleks, nor the Cybermen were involved." At this, Tosh and Ianto let out a relieved sigh, and Gwen and Owen just looked even more confused.

"When the TARDIS flew into the void stuff we emerged into an alternate version of 21st century earth. Jordan, care to tell the team a little about where you come from?" Jack turned the floor over to Jordan. Jordan was thankful that Jack trusted him enough to disperse what information he saw fit to them.

"Okay, then. In my world, none of you exist. Well… you exist but not as you are. In my universe, Torchwood is a BBC television program. A spin-off of the wildly popular Doctor Who series. I've seen quite a bit of Doctor Who, all episodes relevant to Jack, as well as the whole of Torchwood. So while to me, I'm just a science fiction nerd with a degree in computer programming, here I have future knowledge. And the TARDIS sent me here to augment certain things in the timeline." He finished. He hoped this would be enough and they wouldn't want details he couldn't share.

Gwen started to laugh hysterically. "Oh c'mon Jack, you can't seriously believe this crap! It doesn't even make sense. We aren't some bloody television program!"

Jordan could tell that Jack was going to start yelling again, and decided to head him off. Besides, he had been expecting this and had thought of the perfect way to prove his point and embarrass Gwen.

"Gwen, your first kiss with Owen was in the autopsy bay, in one of the cold storage drawers while you both hid from the cyberwoman." He sent an apologetic glance to Ianto for making him think of Lisa twice in less than twenty minutes. He received a nod of thanks in turn. Gwen visibly deflated.

"But how can you… that's not! You're in my head! You're reading my mind aren't you?! Get out of me head! Jack don't you see, it's an alien! And it's reading our minds!"

Jack just sighed. He couldn't help but be amused at Gwen's sputterings, but he had already explained how Jordan had come by his knowledge. _I swear she must be purposefully dense_.

"No Gwen, that's not what is happening, at all. I've already explained to you that he's from another universe. A parallel world, Gwen. I was THERE when he arrived for crying out loud. I've had that memory for over a hundred years. It's not false. If you hadn't insulted him I'm sure he would've proven this to you in a slightly less embarrassing way. Just think about what other little tid-bits he might be aware of before you go slinging around accusations. Are we clear?"

Gwen's face was almost purple with fury, but she nodded stiffly at Jack. Tosh spoke up again.

"You said the whole of Torchwood? What does that mean?"

Jordan sighed before responding. "The show was cancelled. The fans didn't like the… changes that were made to the show."

"What kind of changes?"

"Tosh, I really don't think I should tell you anything more."

She didn't look at all mollified but appeared willing to wait for answers. Gwen had no such compunction about demanding answers.

"I believe you were asked a question Mr. Mars, and until I have determined you are not a security threat I order you to answer." At this point even Owen was looking at Gwen as if she were a complete idiot. While he may not have taken a liking to the guy, especially after he had aired some of his dirty laundry, he could appreciate the awkward position he was in by holding future knowledge. Jack lost his cool.

"GWEN COOPER!" he roared "I do believe I have already stated that Jordan is a friend of mine, a former companion of the Doctor as well as the closest thing we have to being able to predict the future. You will treat him with respect. Any question of his motivation or loyalty to the cause of keeping all of YOU from harm will be seen as insubordination. And I will not have you questioning my authority any longer Agent Cooper. You are hereby demoted. Toshiko? As the Torchwood employee with highest seniority I am offering you the position of Lieutenant. Do you accept?"

Tosh gazed at him in complete shock for only a moment before grinning and nodding her head once. By this time some of what Jack had sank in as Gwen got pale and sat back in her seat.

"But you need me Jack, you told me you needed me. I thought you loved me, Jack…" she said at barely a whisper. It was enough in the quiet room for everyone to hear. Ianto stiffened in his seat while Jordan sent him a worried look. Jack's hand rested lightly on his shoulder. Looking up Ianto saw nothing but compassion, affection, and… love? in Jack's gaze. He turned to look at Gwen and an icy coolness immediately took over her features.

"You thought wrong Gwen. Torchwood needs you. As the leader of Torchwood I need you. Personally? I have no need of you, nor do I want to. I have Ianto. I need Ianto. I love Ianto"

Ianto was again reeling in shock. _Did he just say that he loved me? He loves me? And he told the entire team? I don't whether to die of shock or happiness. _All of this passed through his mind in a moment until the happiness won out and a wide smile graced his beautiful Welsh face.

Everyone in the boardroom was speechless and still with surprise except Jordan, who began to clap, snapping them all from their stupor.

"Good show, Jack. I thought that would've taken me weeks of badgering to get you to admit to yourself, much less to Ianto, much much to less the rest of the team. Leave it to you to completely defy expectations."

"I've been stupid haven't I?" asked Gwen, looking genuinely ashamed. "You flirt with everything, so you flirting with me was just that wasn't it. I never had a shot." She sighed, resigned to her new position in Torchwood and accepting that there wasn't ever anything between her and Jack in that single exhalation.

Ianto took this opportunity to hopefully get more information and build a bridge between him and Gwen at the same time.

"As much as I'd hate to admit that Gwen has a point, I'm also curious as to what kind of changes the fans of the show didn't like so much. After all, these are our lives that they didn't want to see. We aren't that boring right?" The tension around them broke, but seemed to find a new home in Jordan. Ianto looked up and after a moment of reading the look of ironic grimness on his face Ianto realized just what changes were made.

"Oh…" he muttered under his breath. "I don't suppose they were casting changes, were they?"

Owen decided to re-enter the fray at this point. "Casting changes? Like bumping someone off? Holy hell. You know when we're going to die, don't you!"

Jordan looked to Jack for help, a plea in his eyes for him to intervene and save him the pain of answering this question. His request was answered.

"Yes Owen, Jordan knows when death will occur. He can't tell me or any of you anymore than that. Not even which of us are up on the chopping block or when. He's going to be shifting the timeline slightly over the next couple of years in order to avoid these situations, but once we change something so drastically everything will change and the rest of his knowledge of the timelines won't be accurate any longer. To keep this information as viable for as long as possible we have to continue on as we have been. With one notable exception. Jordan is going to be a fully fledged member of the team, assisting Tosh on tech and Ianto on managing the hub. At least until we can get him trained as a field agent.

"I realize that this is a lot for you all to take in. The rift is clear until 11:00 am tomorrow. Why don't you all head home." And with that the meeting was over, and within ten minutes everyone but Jordan, Jack and Ianto had all fled the hub.


	5. Chapter 5

**See Chapter 1 for disclaimer and AN. Gwen-bashing in this chapter.**

After the cog door rolled shut, Jack retreated back into his office to setup an identity for Jordan. He would need everything from birth certificates to a family tree since he was not from this universe, not to mention all of his employment paperwork.

This left Jordan and Ianto alone in the main section of the hub, sitting in an awkward silence near Tosh's workstation. Jordan decided he would have to be the one to initiate conversation.

"So Ianto, I've been absolutely dying to try your coffee ever since I realized where the TARDIS intended for me to go. And with all the hubbub in the meeting because of Gwen, I never for a chance to drink any. Do you think you could? I mean if it's not too much trouble?"

"No trouble at all. Sorry I didn't ask before, but how do you take it?"

"One sugar and a drop of milk"

"That's how I take my coffee…" Ianto mused

"I know" Jordan spent the five minutes that Ianto was gone organizing his thoughts about the upcoming discussion with Ianto.

"Here you are, sir" replied Ianto demurely while handing him a cup of coffee, then sitting back and sipping at this own. Jordan was absolutely blown away when he took his first sip. It was the best thing he had ever had to drink. Coffee and all other drinks he had ever consumed before paled in comparison.

"I find myself at a complete loss of words to tell you how absolutely fucking delicious this is!"

Ianto laughed. "Why thank you, sir. But really, such language!"

"Ianto I'm only two years older than you, please drop the sir. And don't make me hound you on it for weeks like Jack had to. My name is Jordan. Also, take the swearing as a compliment. Expletives can be positive!" he replied.

"As you wish Jordan." Ianto couldn't help but be intrigued by the enigmatic man he saw before him. "I have a question to ask you."

"I'm sure you have more than one"

"Right… A moment ago you said the TARDIS intended for you to come here. Not the Doctor?"

"Oh definitely not the Doctor. He wasn't too pleased when he realized her plan. My overall purpose here is to stabilize Jack's timeline. His timeline is very important to the universe because it runs through a MUCH larger section than normal, given he's immortal. Essentially if things were left to run as before, Jack would not be as stable as he could be. Not as caring as he could be. Not as philanthropic as he could be. The more time he spends here among you the more he becomes a better man. Especially you Ianto."

"So my death is one of the events you came here to stop then."

Jordan blanched as he realized what he had just revealed.

"It's OK Jordan, I always figured I would die in the line of duty. I guess you've seen how. But I'll look on the bright side and trust you to tell me when to duck. Metaphorically speaking of course."

"I can't tell you how relieved I am that you aren't going to pry. Though I should've known you wouldn't. I didn't expect you or Tosh to give me any grief over the information I carry. You understand the importance of keeping the timeline secure. Especially if I mean to alter it. Gwen's reaction was typical. But I think she finally has had the wind knocked out of her sails."

"I wouldn't count Gwen out immediately. And she thinks you turned Jack against her and blames me for Jack 'loving' me."

"Have you spoken to him about that yet?" asked Jordan cringing at the implied use of air quotes around the word 'loving'.

"No, haven't found the right time…"

"Ianto, there is never a right time. I know these things are hard to face and both you and Jack are both very private people who are used to hiding their feelings, but Jack already took a huge step by admitting how he felt about you."

"Hah! Like he meant it. I'm quite sure that that was strictly for Gwen's benefit. I don't much appreciate being toyed with just to get a point across to her, but I understand why he did it."

"Oh, Ianto. I'm sorry you can't see how much he loves you. Maybe it's easier for me because I'm outside of it. Or because I've seen your future. I've seen what losing you does to Jack. Don't ever doubt what he feels, even if he is crap at showing it. He's been through a lot in the year he was gone." At this point he glanced up to Jack's office and based on the pained expression he saw on his face he guessed that Jack had been listening to them.

"What do you mean the year that he was gone? He was only gone for four months!"

"A lot can happen in four months Ianto, especially when you hitch a ride on a time machine" retorted Jordan. "I shouldn't say anymore, but you should go talk to Jack."

Ianto struggled with the painful knot in his chest. The knot he had tied himself to keep just one emotion tied down. He wouldn't have been able to do it to his love for Jack. That was too strong and unbridled to be tamed so easily. But he could clamp down on his hope that Jack loved him too, and therefore protect his heart. Jordan's words obliterated his hold on the ties that bound down his hope of being loved. _Could he really be in love with me? What could I possibly offer him except a warm body for his bed?_

Seeing Ianto's internal struggle and deciding again to take radical action, he turned to one of the CCTV cameras that were placed around the hub. He had no idea if this was the feed that Jack was watching, but it seemed the most likely choice since it covered the area where they sat quite well. He increased the volume of his voice slightly before speaking again.

"I know you're up there watching us Jack, and have probably heard everything we said." A quick glance to the office confirmed his suspicions as Jack looked from the monitor to him and back several times. "Why don't you come down here and try and fix this distance between you and Ianto? I'm going up to the Plass for some air." Without waiting for a response, he turned on his heel and headed towards the cogwheel door.

Ianto turned to stare at Jack through his office windows with incredulity on his face. Jack cringed. _I've done that. I've made him think I don't, won't love him. Gods I'm an idiot._ Seeing Ianto sigh and begin to move towards the archives broke Jack's reverie and he bolted from his chair and was in the hub in the space of a heartbeat.

Feeling a strong, warm hand close around his upper arm, Ianto turned to halfway to Jack, still obscuring his face.

"I've just got some filing to do, sir."

"The filing can wait Ianto."

"I'd really rather-" Jack cut Ianto off by spinning him around and hugging him tightly to his chest.

"There's so much I need to tell you. To make you understand Ianto. When you've lost as many people as I have it's so easy to harden your heart, but it never really stops it. You just get good at lying to yourself. But Ianto, I started to fall in love with you that night we caught Myfanwy. It's only gotten stronger since then. I- I think, that tha- I love you more than I've ever loved before. With anyone. And I'm scared shitless of losing you. It'll never be the same when you're gone. For the rest of eternity I'll remember your love Ianto. And I'm done wasting time. It's already going to kill me when you leave, we need to make as many memories as we can. And Jordan being here gives me hope that we'll have more time."

Ianto looked as if everything he ever wanted was just two steps away from him, but he couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. Could he afford to let Jack in like this? Could he trust Jack not to leave him? _If he loves me he'll give me my lifetime. Its not like he hasn't got time to spare. _Making his decision, Ianto took two steps toward the wall, pushing Jack back against the concrete before staring into his bright baby-blue eyes.

"I love you too, cariad" Ianto breathed, before crashing his mouth against Jack in a desperate and lust fueled kiss.

/*/*/

Jordan sat on the Plass, just to the left of the invisible thinking about what exactly he was going to come up with to present to Jack to mount a counter attack against his brother. He wasn't worried about The Pharm. Torchwood would take care of everything, he just had to warn Jack before the operation starts that once he has Copely, not to let him out of his sight, or he'll end up shooting Owen. Simple enough. Preparing for what amounts to all out war was something that would take a little bit more planning. Especially since saving Owen would mean they would loose their advantage over the weevil exodus from the sewers. His head was spinning with what they would need to do to be ready in time.

He couldn't also help but think about other things that were coming. The earth would be stolen by the Daleks. The only thing he could change there was getting Rose into the mix earlier when she was at the Noble house. After that they would have to come up with a way to send the 456's signal back to them without the death of a child. At least not Stephen if a child were needed. Maybe they could use the only adult to speak the alien message. His name wouldn't come to Jordan, but if they could get to him and send the signal before the 456 disconnected him, they might be able to not sacrifice any children. Then Miracle Day would be coming. _Too bad I didn't watch the entire series. Damn RTD having to kill everyone likeable off. _To slate his own curiosity he had read the synopsis online, but couldn't bring himself to actually watch it. His faith that the original Torchwood would do just as well as the ad-hoc band of renegades wasn't in question. This was the first time that Jordan had thought of Miracle Day since being told that he would be coming to this time. At the end of Miracle Day, Rex was injected with Jack's blood (since Jack was the only mortal man on Earth at that point) to reset the Blessing to its 'correct settings' for lack of a better term. In so doing Rex became like Jack. Immortal. _If I can save the Hub the CIA won't have the power to take over Torchwood. If I can save Ianto he will be available to stand at the second site. The longer Ianto is with Jack the more stable Jack is? Well how much more stable can you get with Ianto for eternity? Can I really saddle Ianto with Jack's curse? Someone has to do it… I have a feeling it will appeal to him more than most. _

Jordan was satisfied. He had an endgame. What happened after that was anyone's guess.


	6. Chapter 6

**See Chapter 1 for disclaimer and AN. Gwen-bashing in this chapter.**

The next morning saw a bright eyed and bushy tailed Martha Jones entering the tourist office above the Hub. Waiting to greet her were Jordan and Ianto, since they had both slept at the Hub the night before. One would think that a trapdoor in a locked office a hundred yards away through concrete could keep out the sounds of sex. One'd be wrong apparently.

Jordan was nursing his second coffee of the morning, while Ianto turned to greet their visitor.

"Hello, miss, how can I help you today?" Ianto intoned formally.

"I'm here to see Jack Harkness" Martha replied chipperly. Too chipperly for Jordan's taste.

"Martha, please, your happiness is worsening my headache. I had to listen to Jack and Ianto here going a-"

"If you'd like to step inside Miss Jones, Mr. Mars here seems intent on disrupting our cover prematurely." Ianto promptly cut him off.

"Yes, lets show this global hero around our humble abode Ianto. You know Martha here has literally walked all over this earth. More famous than Jesus, this one is." Jordan said this while taking Martha by the arm and leading her through the false door which led to the Hub. At this point she was looking at him with open suspicion. No one should know what happened during that year. No one. Jordan saw the dirty looks she was shooting his way. "Don't worry Martha, Jack will explain all my preternatural knowledge.

"He'd better" was her only response.

By this time they had made it to the board room. Gwen looked ready to protest that there were two visitors she was unaware of in as many days, but an upturned eyebrow kept her quiet. _Too bad I didn't get dropped off after her travesty of a wedding. Her confessing her love of Jack to the Nostrovite would've made good blackmail. _Jordan thought viciously.

"Jack, I thought we weren't telling anyone? How does this kid know I walked the earth?" Martha demanded of her brother in arms.

"He's a former companion Martha, just like we are. Only a rather brief one if I recall correctly." Jack continued getting Martha caught up. She was much brighter than Owen and Gwen and filled in many of the gaps herself without endless questioning.

"Right then, so you already know why I'm here?" Martha asked Jordan

"Yup, and Jack has a vague idea, but the rest of the team doesn't; And its not like an hour long T.V. show would have enough half of the information in your brief. The floor is yours, Doctor Jones."

She explained how UNIT had noticed a few cases of diseases being cured. Diseases that had no cure such as HIV and Hepatitis, and that UNIT suspected alien influence. She started explaining her idea for a recon mission when Jordan interrupted.

"I could save you a couple of steps there. It would be playing it kind of fast and loose Jack, since we wouldn't have evidence beforehand, but I can tell you enough that you'll want to burn it to the ground once we storm the place and confirm what I'm going to tell you."

"Couldn't I attempt to hack into this companies database and get the information we require?" Tosh asked, shocked that Jordan seemed to be doubting her tech recon abilities.

"It wouldn't be an attempt Tosh, have you ever met a system you couldn't break? You should break in, there is information there I'm sure we'll need if we go in, but all the sensitive data is on non-networked hard drives." Tosh looked equally happy that he was aware that she always knew everything and disappointed that she wouldn't be able to access the good stuff remotely.

"Alright Jordan why don't you fill us in on how Martha's recon mission went/will go now that we've arrived at this particular juncture?" prompted Jack.

"Certainly. Martha went/will go under cover as a test patient after convincing them that she has hepatitis and no family to miss her. She found/will find that The Pharm is using the larval form of an alien species as a cure all. The youngsters immune system is so supercharged that I doubt there is anything in the whole universe that could keep them down. 21st Century earth is no problem. The only problem is that they can't isolate the ability. So they have to inject the larvae directly. This causes a problem when the larvae begin to hatch…" he trailed off long enough for Martha to jump back in.

"That's why all of the patients were injected with bleach. To destroy the organism!"

"Precisely. They've been experimenting on humans, knowing full well that they'll have to kill the 'patients' afterwards."

The room was quiet for awhile, until Jack spoke up.

"Jordan I think you should tell everyone the rest" he stated calmly, as if he weren't saying that's Owens like might be in jeopardy during this mission. Jordan sighed heavily.

"Honestly Jack did you have to bring that up? Only you needed to be aware of the change that needed to be made, and honestly by preventing Martha's recon mission it's probably a moot point anyways." By now everyone but Martha was looking pale and ill. All of them were thinking the same thing. _Which one of us was supposed to die_?

"NOW Jordan!" Jack yelled. His team was his family, and he would protect them with his lives until he didn't have any more left, and he needed to know the whole situation before deciding on a course of action.

"Fine! In my reality Martha goes on the recon mission, and she is found to be working for UNIT almost immediately. That's why they took her at her word that she had Hepatitis instead of running tests or asking for documentation. They inject her with the drug (which they are calling Reset by the way), except for some reason the larvae react differently in her. Instead of them all bursting out of her when they reach maturity they slowly kill each other off until only the strongest one is left. At that point the rest of the team has arrived. Owen and Jack go to secure Copely and rescue Martha. In a show of brilliance Owen gets the singularity scalpel to work properly and removes the larvae. At this point Jack and Owen are distracted by Martha and Copely slips off to his office to get his gun. He sneaks through the complex and ambushes you all outside, despite all the UNIT officers you brought along to storm the facility. He knows his life's work is over at this point and he doesn't have anything to lose so he shoots Owen point black in the chest. There, that's everything. Satisfied, Jack?"

Owen, Jack and Tosh looked rather green around the gills at the end of Jordan's rant. Gwen looked pleased that it wasn't going to be her life at stake. _Self-serving bitch_, Jordan thought to himself before he could stop himself. Jack pulled himself together first.

"So by making sure that this Copely fellow is secure, we eliminate the possibility of him coming after Owen?"

"Precisely. Which I would've told you in private Jack. As long as you don't mind skipping a few steps Copely wont know what hit him. All the evidence you need is inside, so in the end you would've had your warrants. You ok with doing this off the books at first?"

"You seem to forget who I was before getting this gig, Jordan"

"No, Jack. I remember you running around London during the blitz being chased around by people in gas masks asking for their 'mummies' trying to con Rose because you thought she worked for the time agency. You're not that man anymore Harkness, so what'll it be?"

Jack looked carefully at his team none of them except Gwen seemed to have any problem gathering the evidence for an operation after said operation. Since he was putting very little stock in the opinion of one Gwenyth Cooper lately, he decided to go for it.

"We're going in, but Owen stays here. I don't want to risk this." When Owen looked ready to protest Jack cut him off. "No Owen. I won't risk your life just for the sake of some CEO whose got his panties on twisted. Ok?" This took the wind out of Owen's sails.

"Good. Tosh, get cracking on what you can get access to. I want designs of the buildings, guard rotations, anything you can get me. Owen, start working on a non-lethal way to eliminate the organism. If anymore people have been 'treated' we might need to save them. Ianto, check the Archive for anything we have on a species that has this form of a larval stage. I have a feeling we'll be meeting Mom and Dad at some point and they wont be happy to see us. Everyone else study up on the brief Martha put together. I want to be ready to move at sundown tomorrow. Dismissed."


End file.
